The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth in the past several decades. Technological advances in semiconductor materials and designs have produced increasingly smaller and more complex circuits. These semiconductor materials and designs become possible with the development of technologies related to processing and fabricating.
For fabrication of a semiconductor device, lithography processes are heavily relied, in which light of a particular wavelength is utilized to transfer a desired pattern onto a semiconductor wafer. One lithography process developed to achieve the increased fabrication requirements is an extreme ultraviolet (eUV) lithography process. For an eUV lithography operation, in order to transfer the desired pattern onto the semiconductor wafer, an eUV photomask is arranged to allow and prevent light corresponding to the desired pattern onto the semiconductor wafer. However, for a conventional reflective type eUV photomask, a significant optical loss occurs during a lithography operation due to reflection and refraction losses at respective layers of such reflective type eUV photomask. Although a conventional transmissive type eUV photomask may be alternatively applied, such transmissive type eUV photomask also arises a certain optical loss, because the substrate would absorb a percentage of light (especially components of low wavelengths, such as 13.5 nm, 22 nm, etc.) which is propagated toward a semiconductor substrate for a lithographic patterning operation. Furthermore, when the conventional eUV photomask is utilized under a high power environment for an eUV lithography operation, some components of the conventional eUV photomask (e.g. eUV reflective layers) are likely to be peeled or distorted.